Her Diamonds
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Forget everything you know about Snow White, this story is told from the Dwarf Doc POV about he and the the other dwarfs were enslaved by the Princess Snow White.But why were the dwarfs being enslaved? What purpose could there be? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tale Snow White What so ever. No copy-writing here.

I wrote this short story as an assignment in a creative writing class this year, but i felt since it was different than what Snow white usually is thought to be i figured i should share it with the world. Hope you enjoy it. I am coming out of retirement from Fanfiction with this story so i do hope you enjoy.

I whipped the sticky sweat from my brow with my soot covered hand, leaving streaks of black all across my face. Taking a deep breath, I filled my lungs with the black smoke that tainted my lungs; the smoke was so strong I could even taste the awful dirt and soot upon my tongue. Turning to my right I saw my fellow friends: Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy, and Sleepy working their hands raw, their feet to broken limbs and sprains. I saw Dopey who had once been so full of life and innocence, loosely swing his hammer. He was doing little to no damage with his tool, which was used to extract the diamonds from their homes in the rocky walls of the diamond mines.

"Get back to work!" I heard a guard scream before he snapped the whip at my feet intimidating me to stop dawdling and get back to work. I jumped right back to work instantly picking up my heavy pickaxe and began to hammer into the mine wall like a jackhammer. I did not want to have the attention of the guards on me longer than I had to. How did this happen? How did we all go from being free men to prisoners in our own home? This I would ask myself day and night while I pounded hard on the cavern walls. But I knew who was to blame for all of this: Snow White.

For the next twelve hours we dwarves slaved away in the mine under the careful eyes of the guards who made sure we worked hard. Finally, the guards decided we had collected enough diamonds and we were released from our agonizing work and allowed to go back home to our hovel and rest. Half limping and dragging our feet, my friends and I entered our little shack of a cottage before falling into chairs wanting to get off our feet as fast as possible. Bending down I tried to reach my abused limbs wanting to rub some life back into my battered toes, suffering soles, and tortured heels, but my arms wouldn't move to help my neglected feet.

"How did it get this bad?" I asked before I realized I had even opened up my mouth and spouted those tainted words. But I was only met with silence from my friends. None of them knew how our situation had gotten so bad.

"What do you mean Doc?" Dopey asked me from his position on the floor. He had originally been seated in a hard wooden chair, but he didn't have the strength to hold his position and had slowly slid down onto the floor.

"It's Snow White's fault, that's for damned sure!" Grumpy interrupted before I could explain what my mind had been thinking for months. I stared at Grumpy who was on the ottoman where he laid like a rag doll who had been roughly thrown away. However, despite his withered physical appearance, I could still see the fight in him. There was a fire inside of him that somehow hadn't been diminished yet.

"Well she was the one who brought the guards into our forest. The dwarves have owned this forest for the last three hundred years and then Snow White comes here and she instantly took over," Happy said looking straight at me. His face used to hold a smile brighter than the daisies that grew in the wood every season, but now there was only a thin line that was larger than a slug.

"She got us… when she uh… asked for a place to stay…acting… acting like she needed a place…to…to stay…we…we wanted…to help her…sh… she…looked ...so innocent…." Bashful said reminding me of that valid point but also why the guards had named him Bashful. The man was so nervous when it came to public speaking, which had only gotten worse since the guards took more and more control. We had lost our original names once the guards took complete control over the forest. They never remembered our names, so depending on how we all acted that was what we were called. Grumpy had fought them like a panther while the guards established control over us small people, so they gave him the name Grumpy. Happy had been all smiles and had tried to help us grin and bear the work that we were forced to undertake, so they called him Happy. Sleepy has narcolepsy, so he kept falling asleep every few minutes. Bashful stammered and got extremely nervous when he had to converse with people. Sneezy had a terrible sinus problems; he was the only dwarf that was allergic to our home in the forest. Dopey had a mental disorder, so the guards just called him Dopey because he would hit himself with the hammer on purpose, and I was well educated so they decided to call me Doc.

"Yeah and we were all stupid enough to allow her to stay. Falling for her 'I am defenseless please dwarves help me' nonsense." Grumpy continued growing agitated while he too remembered how this all somehow occurred before our very eyes.

"What were we thinking?" Sleepy whispered in weary voice when he joined into the conversation before weakly turning on his side back into his peaceful dream world.

"We were thinking that we should help a defenseless woman, but she wasn't defenseless. She also claimed that she had been exiled from her Kingdom so we figured no one would follow her." I continued vaguely remembering how Snow White appeared the first day that we met her. She walked in a lost trance through the forest, her feet bare and the bottom of her skirt shredded from walking through the forest so long without rest. She looked so fragile; it was hard not to want to help her. The way she stared at us, like a doe who had just lost her mother. She was so defenseless to us, and once she asked for a place to stay, we didn't think anything about letting a woman stay in our home, the Enchanted Forest. I thought sadly wishing we could go back and tell Snow White that she and her kind were not welcome in our Forest or homes. But we could not change the past.

"She didn't stay defenseless long that's for fricken sure. She eventually took control over us, telling us what to do and having those nasty tantrums if we didn't. We even put up with it because of her beauty" Grumpy announced somehow finding the energy to rise from the ottoman and began to pace around the room, obviously the conversation had rekindled the flame of his anger.

"She was very pretty. I had never seen a prettier girl before. Even other dwarf girls can't compare to her wool colored skin, her fresh picked strawberry red lips, and her hair so dark it looked like she was wearing ferrets on her head" Dopey exclaimed making me freeze at his depiction of the evil witch whom had us all under her thumb like bugs. "Beautiful or not it doesn't matter. She lured us into a false sense of security then brought in her tall guards that were all armed with at least two saber swords each. We couldn't compete with that even with just our hammers" Grumpy announced panting while he paced back and forth; apparently I had ignited his fire too bright.

"Grumpy calm down, do you want the guards to come in here? God knows what they will do next. They already have us working twelve hours a day mining for diamonds and gems for Queen Snow White. Who knew being the fairest of them all came at a cost" I declared wearily rubbing my stained face unsure of how to calm Grumpy down.

"Yeah…we pay for… for her beauty… we pay…in blood and sweat …we'll all be dead soon… our bodies can't…can't handle this…this amount of ...str..stress…" Bashful continued while his face turned bright red at how long of a sentence he had said.

"All those diamonds… Achoo! And gems hide…Achoo! Her true face…Achoo! Only we…Achoo! We have seen...Achoo! Her face...Achoo! No one would…Achoo! Know that she…Achoo! Had hideous…Achoo! Scars and moles…Achoo! Covering her…Achoo! Entire face" Sneezy continued for Bashful reminding us of our leader's new hideous face. Queen Snow White had been beautiful once we first met her, but as time went on her true colors began to show.

"Those gems that she had with her when she came to us they made her pretty didn't they?" Dopey asked sitting up straighter somehow gaining strength by our conversation.

"Yes, we wondered why those gems and diamonds that were sown into her dress began to fade after a while-" I was cut off by Grumpy who was pacing faster growing more and more agitated.

"Those damned gems and diamonds kept her from showing us her wicked identity. Snow White wanted to be the fairest in the land, but she can only do it with those damned gems and diamonds! And who owns all of the diamonds? We do! All of the mines are in our forests" Grumpy continued slapping the walls with his blistered hands.

"But why did she need our diamonds and gems though? Why did they make her pretty?" Dopey asked innocently tilting his head to the side in a child like manner as if he were asking why the sky was blue?

"Because Dopey, the diamonds and gems although have no value to us, to Queen Snow White and the people of her world, they hold a lot of power. The greed of the diamonds masks any sort of ugliness that a person may have. But if the greed wasn't enough to blind others, Queen Snow White casts spells upon the diamonds and gems. The spells she casts on the gems are beauty spells. She puts on the gems and diamonds in her dress or on her person to cover all of her repulsiveness. But unfortunately, for her to have those gems she needs to abuse us" I said patiently knowing that Dopey may not completely understand what I was saying. But he appeared as if understood a part of what I was saying.

"We shouldn't allow her to get away with this any longer! This is our forest!" Grumpy declared his hands now were balled so tightly into a fist that his knuckles were bright white against the red of blood and black of soot.

"Yeah! Let's take our forest back! We can't allow her to do this anymore!" Happy confirmed rising from his chair that I knew had to be painful for him but he did not express any pain, not even a wince. It was the first time I had seen Happy, so elated in many years, so just for a moment I considered their idea.

"We could do it" Sleepy announced sitting up before he fell back against his couch and fell asleep. That only confirmed to me that we couldn't do it. We didn't have weapons, dwarves are generally peaceful people, and we had no true power over the knighted guards. But my friends were becoming unstoppable; plans were discussed from what we could physically do in order to regain our freedom. I merely sat in my wooden chair unsure of what to do. They sounded so confident about their plans. But didn't they know that it would be impossible? It's a suicidal death mission, no matter how noble.

I don't know how it occurred, but suddenly I found my friends and me sneaking into the work shed stealing our hammers and pickaxes. We moved slowly with care; one foot at a time, moving every five seconds to make sure we wouldn't be noticed. I thought for sure we would have been caught; the guards were so close to us. Sitting around a campfire laughing and joking about how rich they would be from that day's profit of diamonds. My knees were shaking under my weight; my withered fingers kept fidgeting around my pickaxe's wooden handle. I knew we would be caught, this was wrong, we were risking too much. Freedom was just a hopeless dream that we could only have behind our eyelids in our own personal reverie.

But Grumpy was right; they didn't see any of it coming. As we crept closer and closer I began to feel more secure in our plan. The Knights didn't notice that we had snuck out of our hovel. They didn't realize that we were almost on top of them with weapons. We could do this, Grumpy's plan was possible! Once we had our tools, and I was secure with our plan violent fire consumed my soul. My once good and peaceful nature vanished. I was ready for revenge! I was ready to take our home back! We all were!

Taking care to be quiet, we snuck up closer and closer to the guards. My blood was pumping rapidly, my heart was pounding and I hyperventilated with anticipation. My adrenaline allowed me to study the Knights with a higher skill than I ever could before. Their entire being looked like someone had traced them with a thick black quill. Grinning I held my pickaxe tighter, turning to my right I stared at my friends. Nodding we attacked while they were completely defenseless and unaware. For once they were the underdogs; they were the bugs under our thumbs, and they were the weak and powerless once. For one night we had the power and the weapons that would make them tremble in their boots. Finally they would know the terror and all the pain that they had made us suffer for years, and we would do it with a smile. Once we were behind the Knights we let them have it, all of it; the pain, the anger and the shame. Our pickaxes pierced the Knights flesh with a justice I had never known! I felt liberated when I saw their blood covering the steel of the point, and all I could think was how finally it was not my blood staining my instrument. I also got satisfaction knowing that while the Knight's held their wounds that leaked their life's blood, I was the last face they would see. My grinning face watching the life drain out of them knowing they were thinking of how the men, they had kept prisoner now were retaliating.

Once the guards were taken care of we didn't even hesitate to take on the witch responsible for our misery for the past three years. Leaving the Knight's bodies to rot in the field we charged for the castle. While we got closer to the massive castle which we had once built in honor of Snow White, I studied the castle we had constructed out of love but was now so dark and hideous. She too would be a blemish on my utensil; her blood would mingle with the guards and they would realize what they all did wrong! She too would learn her lesson! We would make sure of that!

Arriving at Snow White's castle we didn't even hesitate at the door or even to stop to knock but just charged right inside. Pushing the door down we charged through the halls that were decorated in the diamonds and gems that we had personally plucked. The wealth was dripping off of the walls onto the floor that we tainted with our dirty feet. Running into the room we found Snow White sitting on her large throne examining the diamonds with a gluttonous grin while she arranged a few to cover her entire body. Snow White didn't have time to react before I climbed up her luscious throne and forced my entire pickax through her chest, nailing her to the back of her throne chair. My pickax went right through her cold and unfeeling heart. Her blood seeped onto my pickax joining the corrupt guard's blood. My friends followed behind me. They all took their turn in taking their revenge on the stupid, revolting witch! Soon the witch was nothing but holes and blood.

"We took our freedom back men!" Grumpy announced in a sated voice while holding his bloodied pickax in the air to further claim of our victory. Turning back to look at the evil witch, I saw her sticky, dark red liquid slide out of the puncture holes onto the diamonds and gems. The pure whites, the peach, pear, grass and ocean colored diamonds and gems suddenly turned a pure black at the touch of her evil blood. Shaking my head I didn't expect anything less from the woman who had done all this, even in her last act she was tainting the world around her.

We had finally taken our freedom back. It was a glorious feeling. We immediately tore down everything that reminded us of this dreaded time. We even erected a glass coffin for the Witch who imprisoned us for so long and placed it on the borderline of our forest to demonstrate to anyone who meant us harm just what we were truly capable of. We would never allow such an event to occur ever again.

(:) I'm Watching you!

(:) Please tell me what you think!

(:)

(:)

(:)


End file.
